


X-Men Evolution: Jamie's Challenge

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Jamie Madrox’s plan to get more popular with the other guys has worked. It also earned him a rare opportunity. Sequel toX-Men Evolution: Multiple Wedgies.





	X-Men Evolution: Jamie's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Jamie Madrox’s plan to get more popular with the other guys has worked. It also earned him a rare opportunity. Sequel to _X-Men Evolution: Multiple Wedgies._
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

It had worked perfectly.

Bobby, Spike, Kurt, and the other guys had definitely been impressed by the video of him getting the jump on Rogue. Their willingness to invite him to hang out without him having to invite himself first increased dramatically and he was feeling tip top.

As such, the young duplicator decided to show the video to Kitty Pryde as well, expecting her to get a nice laugh out of it. Judging by the giggles escaping her, he’d say it was working. “So you like it?” he asked.

Calming her giggles, she nodded. “It’s pretty good for an amateur.”

“Amateur?” he questioned. “Come on, that was awesome.”

“Eh, I’ve seen better.” she said. “I mean, really good for your first go, but still… Keep it up though. I’ll bet in a year or two you might actually impress me.”

“How about if I impress you tomorrow?” he challenged.

Thinking about it for a moment, she decided to indulge him. _It’s not like he’ll actually manage it._ “Impress me by the end of tomorrow, and I’ll let you give me a spanking.”

“You’ve got a deal!” he exclaimed.

-

Throughout the rest of the night, a duplicate of Jamie brainstormed what he could do that to impress Kitty while the original Jamie rested up for whatever the duplicate had in mind.

“Definitely gonna need to get more than just Rogue.” Duplicate Jamie mumbled.

But then that left the question of which other girl to get. Jean was out of the question, Jubilee might require him to keep a fire extinguisher handy, and so on the problems went.

Then it occurred to him though, “Rahne!” Rahne Sinclair, codenamed Wolfsbane, had the ability to turn into a wolf or werewolf hybrid creature. It’d take, what, six Jamies to hold her down if she transformed, less once he gets his hands on her panties. That’d be easy to manage.

It didn’t hurt that, like with Kitty, he also found the girl to be quite attractive. A young fair-skinned Scottish girl with a small and petite figure with green eyes and her short red hair done up in pigtails, she had curves similar to Kitty’s. Though her butt wasn’t quite as generously endowed, she still looked pretty good in her grayish jeans and 3/4 length sleeved, cut-out shoulder top (which oddly included a turtle neck).

“Now, how to get her and Rogue at the same time…” he said, beginning to think up a plan of attack.

-

The next day, Jamie and the other Jamies he made got to work.

After putting a Jamie on camera duty, one was then sent after Rahne.

Thankfully, finding her wasn’t too hard. Jamie caught up with her just after she finished up a danger room session and changed back to her normal clothes. “Hey Rahne!” he called, getting her attention.

“What do ya need Madrox?” she asked, sounding friendly.

“You wanna help me pull off another attack on the ‘not so untouchable’ Rogue?” he asked.

The wolf girl quirked an eyebrow. “You really need me to do that?” she asked, having heard about his recent success.

“I’ve got something special in mind this time.” he explained. “And I kinda need someone to lead her out back since I don’t think she’ll listen if I try it.”

She chuckled at that. “Alright, I’ll help. Sides, it sounds like fun.”

Jamie grinned. _All according to plan._

-

Rogue was on her way back from the bathroom when she heard Rahne call out, “Hey Rogue, you got some free time on your hands?”

“Um, why?” she asked.

“Was thinking of running some laps out back, and I need someone to time me.” she explained.

Rogue sighed but didn’t see any harm in it. “Sure, why not?”

-

Going out to the enormous backyard behind the mansion, the two girls found themselves completely unprepared for what awaited them.

Rahne had gotten herself and Rogue positioned under a tree, the place where Jamie had said he’d needed her to be for his ‘special ambush.’

What the boy had neglected to tell her was that the plan consisted of him and clones, in his X-suit, jumping down from the tree with not one, but TWO next he’d swiped from the danger room to hold them with.

“Hey!”

“What the heck?!”

“Sorry Rahne.” said one of the 8 Jamie’s who’d jumped down of the girls and were now pinning them. “But the special plan I had for today was kinda to get the both of you.”

“YOU were helping him do that!” Rogue shouted, trying and failing to get free of the net with the Jamies helping to restrain her and one unzipping her skirt.

As one of the Jamies undid and removed her belt. “Well I’m not NOW!” Rahne qtarted to transform, fur beginning to grow. However, before she could get far enough to have a tail, one Jamie slid a hand into her jeans and gripped her yellow boyshorts before pulling them out. “Urrgghh!” This caused her to halt her transformation.

This also served as the needed opportunity for a Jamie to undo and begin forcing her jeans down to her ankles.

Rogue, her skirt now removed and leggings shoved down, felt her baby blue granny panties be given the same treatment. “YeowOW!”

The Jamies then pulled back on the squirming girls’ underwear to direct them into a sitting position. This gave a the Jamies standing in front of them the chance to grab onto the front of their panties and pull their as well.

“NyeeOWIEEEE!” Rogue cried.

Rahne felt her eyes go cross, begging, “Stopstopstopstop!”

Rather than the Jamies in front stop, the Jamies in the back joined in and began to pull up on their ends.

The girls squealed loudly as they were flossing by their panties, Rogue shaking her head and pleading. “PLEASE! Please staahhhp! Oh gawd it chafes so baaaad!”

Rahne didn’t fair much better, crying out how, “Oh GOD, they’re in TOO DEEP!”

Eventually, the backs of the panties were stretched far enough to attach to their foreheads and the fronts were used to tie their wrists together. With that done, the girls had their nets removed and were bent over with their butts raised up while the original Jamie grabbed Rahnes belt, causing both girls to gulp nervously. 

“Well, since this is Rahnes, I think I’ll start with her.” Before the wolf girl could voice a word of protest, Jamie whipped the leather belt against her bottom.

“YEEEEE!” That scream was followed by various cries of “OW” and “OWIE” as the boy left a series of red marks across her bottom before moving on to Rogue.

She did even worse.

The first strike brought a cry of, “AHHHH! No more, no more!” From her. The second had her begging, “OWOWWWWIIIIEEE! PLEAHEEEEASE! MAKE IT STOP!” After that she just started bawling.

A Jamie crouched behind each girl, rubbing their stinging bottoms soothing as they whimpered. The one behind Rahne even took off his X-Suit’s gloves for it.

Turning the camera around to face himself, Jamie asked, “Impressed yet?”

-

Kitty, in her room, looked at the video Jamie had presented her with, feeling quite impressed.

She bit her lip, feeling tempted to lie, but…

“With how much you’re chewing your lip, I’d say you’re impressed.” Jamie said, interrupting her thoughts.

“…Fine.” she admitted, pouting adorably. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Turning around and bending over her bed, she phased off her pants and revealed her black thong, which had ridden nicely up her butt.

Jamie whistled as he gave her badonkadonk a good slap, making it jiggle. Kitty bit her lip, then felt herself start to sweat as the boy retrieved her hairbrush. “Hope you’re ready, Kitty.” he said cheerfully before bringing the back of the brush down hard on her backside.

“AhOW!” Another whack followed that. “OWIEEE!” her foot turn and her bottom wiggled a bit just before she was struck thrice more in rapid succession. “YEEEEEOWOWWWW!.

For the next half hour, all anyone heard coming from the room was the sound was wood slapping against flesh and the high-pitched wails of a girl who should really be more careful with what she says.

Well, that and occasional cheers from a certain duplicating boy.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759966886']=[] 


End file.
